Everything is allowed in love and war
by missmayhem05
Summary: So hi.This is my first fic ever so be kind,expect romance and a whole lot of trouble.Well,enjoy and review. Soap/OC,later Ghost/OC..
1. Chapter 1-Meet and sleep

[Base in Credenhill,UK-18:34h]

The base is highly active today,more than usual because of arrival of many FNG` black army vehicles are stopped at the entrance of the tinted windows so no one can see inside,adding up to the mistery of the MacTavish is in the main Op room with Ghost,Roach,Archer and Toad discussing the massacre on Zakhaev international airport with general Shepherd when private Ellison comes in saluting them.

Ellison: Sir`s there are personnel in the entrance requesting immediate meeting with you.

Shepherd: Who is it,private?

Ellison: We don`t know sir but...

(raising his voice and startling the private): Did you asked them?Then why the hell are they still here?Who knows who`s that, care of that and rid of them.

Ellison: Yes, sir,they know about the said they want to talk to the CO of the TF141.

(Everyone that was in the room except few of the soldiers that were working on the computers looked at the private confused.)

Soap: That`s impossible.

Ghost: Call me crazy but I thought the 141 was classified...

Shepherd: It is lieutenant..What kind of vehicles are they in?

Ellison: Two black vehicles sir, windows,no ,they gave us a serial number...

Shepherd: Which one?

Ellison: 2076652,sir.

(Everyone looked at Shepherd who seemed like he realized who arrived.)

Shepherd: Bring them in.

(MacTavish looked at Shepherd waiting for an answer.)

Soap: Sir?

Shepherd: You will see captain..Now get that photos off screen,Banley,Conrad,Stevens leave now.

(The soldiers that worked on the computers left,leaving Shepherd with MacTavish,Ghost,Roach,Toad and still that same time Hummers stopped in front of the main building,four soldiers got out of the first one and four got out of the second of them wearing black gear and balaclavas under the black helmet,fully equipped with one of them had two guns on each thigh:Berretta on the left and an M9 on the right;,stripes on the gear revealing a entered the building and walked through the halls leaving many soldiers highly captain walked in the middle surrounded by the halls were silent but the sound of them walking gave an impression that this group is something more than just a bunch of got to the doors of the Op room and two soldiers that were first opened the door letting the captain in the Op room the group heard the commotion and looked at the saw a group of soldiers wearing all black walking towards the room and entering it.)

Shepherd: They`re here.

(The group assembled and the captain approached Shepherd saluting him.)

Shepherd: `s nice to see you again but you should`ve announced yourselves first.

(The captain lowered its head to take off the helmet and the the head it is revealed to the group that the captain was a brown long hair in a ponytail,with dark brown as much as they seemed so warm because of the colour they seemed so captain had a little scar that was barely visible by the left face showing no emotion but .)

Shepherd: Gentlemen,this is captain Hill of the Viper Task that is her team...

Megan: My new team.

Shepherd: Oh,yes.I forgot,but I see your liuetenant is still with you.

(A soldier came and stood near Hill saluting them.)

Shepherd: Snake.

Snake: Sir.

(A woman?As a captain? Man what`s next?-Thought Ghost and MacTavish thought about the captain and looked at saw that he`s been staring at her ever since they came.)

Megan: You haven`t introduced us,Shepherd.

(Everyone except Shepherd was taken aback when she said Shepherd instead of sir or general they were shocked not to see any reaction from Shepherd.)

Shepherd: This is captain MacTavish,he`s the field commander of the Task force but you already know everything about it,am I right?

Megan: Right.

(Mactavish approached Hill and shaked her hand while looking her in the was surprised to see she looked him in the eye too but she showed no emotion of any it was kind of mysterious but seemed boy,she had a strong grip..A captain with a mohawk?What kind of idiot would do that with his hair?He seems ok but there`s something about him,it`s like he`s reading my mind by looking at me with those eyes.I like his eyes,something between grey and piercing blue.I wonder how he got that scar on his eye?)

Soap: Captain Hill,it`s nice to meet you.

(A scottish captain?Hmmm,I can see myself working around Meg,stop being a teenage girl and focus.)

Megan: Captain MacTavish,likewise.

(She`s pretty..And she`s on Soap shut the hell up...He pointed at his team.)

Soap: This is a part of my -my XO,Roach,Archer and rest is in the gym or the range.

(She nodded at them,they saluted continued to look at them while she introduced her team.)

Megan: This is my whole ,he`s my XO;Queen,Hulk,Crown,Doc,Thumper and Raven.

(Everyone sat down to their places.)

Shepherd: Anyway,now when everyone has been introduced tell me why are you here?

Megan: We just got back from a mission in Russia.

(MacTavish looked at her confused.)

Soap: Russia?Why were you in Russia?

Megan: We tracked one of yours.A certain Alexei Borodin or should I say PFC Joseph Allen?

(Everyone was looking at her.)

Shepherd: That is a red classified op captain.

Megan: That doesn`t matter right now but I have access to it.

Shepherd: I thought you weren`t using the privileges.

Megan: Trust me,I wasn`t..(It seemed for a moment that she showed a tiny bit of hurt in her eyes.)..And if I found the info on your guy,it`s no wonder Kingfish did the same.

(How does she know everything?And what privileges?This woman is adding more mystery after didn`t know a thing anymore.)

Shepherd: And the purpose of your arrival is?

Megan: I have informations that can lead us to Kingfish..

(Everyone was stunned.)

Shepherd: Us,captain? (She nods.)

Soap: What informations?

Megan: Well..I have...(She reached to her front pocket and took out a bullet shell and put it on the table in front of 141 looked at it..).This.

Shepherd: A bullet shell?!We have those too captain.

Megan: A little bird told me, that if we find the owner of this little thing in here,we`ll find Kingfish.

Shepherd: What little bird is that?So that I can ask the bird the same question.

Megan: That bird can`t sing anymore so she can`t help you.

(She pulled put a flash drive and gave it to Ghost.)

Megan: Everything is here.

(Ghost stood up and sat by his opened the files named "Saint Anna" only ones on the he clicked it a bunch of photos and documents appeared on the big last photo was of a tanned woman in her late thirties,green eyes and black hair with a scar over her left cheek.)

Megan: Her name is..was Santana Rodriguez aka Saint was a dealer of armaments,drugs,underaged girls,animals,whatever you can think of..She was the one responsible for the bombing in Spain few years ago and in Syria three months ago..Anyway,I was commanding a Zodiac unit of 10 soldiers at the time and we were sent on a mission in Spain to capture her..We located her safe house and breached only to fall into a trap.A bomb went boom..Queen,Snake and I were the only ones to survive.

Snake: Queen was barely breathing as a shrapnel of a bomb embeded in her lung and I only had a broken arm while Hill...

(Megan was looking in front of everyone waited.)

Snake: Her back was full of bomb shrapnels as she was near the explosion.

(MacTavish looked at her and she looked at him at the same smiled to her pelightly and she returned it at his surprise.)

Megan: So to finish the story,I healed up and in two months I assembled a new team and found Santana.

Shepherd: And you killed I recall that weren`t your orders.

Megan: Nope.

Shepherd: But you still killed her.

Megan: And I would do that bitch killed my entire I found her on the top floor in her suite I wanted to put a bullet right through her skull but I knew I need informations was babbling about Zakhaev,Borodin,Makarov...

Snake: Well it was hard to understand her when she couldn`t talk because of all that blood in her mouth.

Roach: What?(Shepherd glared at him.)Sorry,sir.

Megan: I wanted the informations so I plucked one of her teeth out every time she fuckin` lied...

Snake: Or laughed,or smiled.

Megan: She told me about the massacre and about the here I am now.

Ghost: When that happened?The lovely interview with the birdie?

(Megan looked at Ghost.)

Megan: Yesterday,few hours before the shooting in the airport.

Shepherd: You could`ve stopped the massacre.

Megan: No,she didn`t tell that there will be anything was just throwing what seemed then random names at me.I didn`t know who Borodin is,Zakhaev was dead,Makarov is not first on my wanted list and I didn`t know anything until I saw the I came here right gotta fix this cause...

Soap: Now in the eyes of the world we are the terrorists.

Ghost: He won`t hesitate to club every American in his one russian thousands of americans will die...

Soap: Our credibility died with Allen.

Shepherd: Follow the shell.

(Ghost typed in a lot of things and two photos appeared.)

Shepherd: Alejandro Rojas.

Soap: Who?

Shepherd: You know him as Alex the dealer...He supplied Makarov on this.

Megan: But where is Rojas?

Shepherd: We know where his assistant De Janeiro, that son of a bitch and you`ll ready cause you`re heading there Hill you`ll be working with us,I assume.

Megan: Wouldn`t miss it for anything.

Shepherd: You will sign papers for temporary assignment to the .(He leaves.)

Ghost: Looks like you`re stuck with us.

Megan: Sure looks like it.

Soap: I can show you where you`ll be staying...

Megan: My team needs to rest so that would be good.

Soap: Your team can stay in the barracks and you can stay in the captain quarters.

Megan: Captain quarters?You mean with you?

(Megan looked at Soap raising her right eyebrow and pursing her lips lightly.)

Soap: Well it is the captain quarters so it makes logic.

Megan: Ok you`re to sleep,be awake at 0500 to get the info on the mission.

Snake: Yes night.

Soap: Guys you can head to your rooms too.

Ghost: Thanks you tomorrow.

(Everyone leaves leaving Soap and Megan look at eachother.)

Megan: Well,MacTavish.

(He looks at her smiling.)

Soap: Well,Hill.

Megan: It`s actually Megan my callsign is Phoenix.

Soap: I`m John MacTavish...

Megan: don`t look like a your callsign?

Soap: I don`t look like a John? my `s don`t tell one knows.

(She smiles first but it turns into a laughter.)

Soap: Don`t laugh you bloke.

Megan: Well,Soap don`t worry.I won`t.I promise.(They look at eachother and smile.)We should discuss the mission.

Soap: Yeah, .

(As they were discussing the mission Megan removed her upper gear and only left a sleeveless shirt time she moved over the desk to fetch papers her dogtags Soap watched her every watched her face as she was reading,her arms reaching for documents,her neck and shoulder blades glistening with noticed a lot of scars,old bullet wounds and a tattoo in the midle of her back near the neck-a dagger with names inscribed in it,names of her fellow colleagues that gaze traced the curve of her back right to her rear and back at her felt strangely attracted to a woman that he met few hours continued to draw something on the noticed he`s been looking at her and she removed her gear,leaving only her shirt on could feel his eyes on her but she didn`t say realized he was ogling her and she decided not to do anything,well not right now he focused on the map that was in front of him she looked at looked at his his broad shoulders and his muscular arms,his biceps tightening every time he scratched his head and that mohawk of his.`I wonder how`s he in god MEG,SERIOUSLY?Well,it`s not a crazy he has a girlfriend?I should ask him and then I `ll see.`.She returned to her papers and her what it seemed like days but it was actually five hours they decided they were done and headed to their rooms which were one next to in front of their rooms Megan turned around to face looked at her raising his eyebrow.)

Soap: What is it?

Megan: I don`t want to go to sleep yet.I could use a drink,you? (She smiled and he couldn`t say was dragging him to her.)

Soap: Lucky you,I have a bottle of scotch inside.

Megan: Sounds great.(Flirtly smiling at him and raising her eyebrow opened his door letting Megan goes into his bedroom and coming out with a bottle and two plastic glasses in his sit on the sofa that`s in the middle of the room with a table in front of sat in the middle and he sat next to her putting his arm on the sofa facing start drinking and talking and the bottle`s almost the time passed Soap and Megan were closer and closer to eachother until their knees were touching.)

Soap: So,so Snake had to wear a tutu?

Megan: Yeah,hahahaaha it was so funny.

Soap: Bloody hell.(Looking at the bottle,well squinting at it.)We drank it you sure can drink.

Megan: That`s one of many things that I`m good at.

(He looks at her and he caughts her looking at him;his eyes then his slowly leans in but Megan takes his face in her hands and kisses him,the kiss heats up as their tongues explore eachothers lowers them on the sofa and puts the bottle on the floor,starts sucking on her neck making her hands all over,clothes start flying around as they take it off of eachother.)

Soap: Are you sure we should continue this?(He asks her not removing his lips from her skin.)

Megan: I can`t think straight right now.I`m kinda drunk so that`s a no and I`m incredibly turned on so,yes we should definetly continue this.

(Soap raises his head looking at her.)

Soap: Then I don`t see a a problem except one...

Megan: What is that?

Soap: There`s not enough room on the sofa so we should...

Megan: The bedroom,yes.

(He stands up,Megan following of them shirtless,she wearing a bra,she puts her hands on his waist kissing his chest and his neck;he puts one of his arms on her rear and the other one on her back,holding her in place,she puts her legs around his waist and he kisses her breasts carrying her to his bed.)

-So that is the first chapter and i liiike a good review,any kind of criticism is welcome(tell me if something sucks.)...I am not so good at writing parts where they`re in combat but i will try in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2-Morning after and interogation

**First I would like to say thank you to Mcc25,for writing most amazing story work has inspired me.(Megan was created partly because of your Lisa there wasn`t for your OC,Megan wouldn`t exist.)**

**Cod chick:Thank you for your awesome review.I don`t mind the rambling,I do that too.I`m glad you like `t worry,you`re gonna meet the rest of the team in later chapters..To answer your question my favorites are Soap,Ghost and Roach but I kinda like Archer,Ozone seems like a badass and it`s hot,Roach is like a good guy,Archer and Ozone could be like two fun guys who act like two college boys.**

**Anyway,I do not own COD or its characters or anything except a computer,pen and and my lovely I present you the second chapter!Enjoy my friends.**

**[Briefing room 05:43]**

(Ghost is sitting by the computer typing in the reports he didn`t type in yesterday,he was in a hurry and tried to finish them up before Soap gets in remembers the last time he forgot to finish up the paperwork after the mission.)

_Soap: Ghost how many times did I tell you to finish them up?!I need to get these to Shepherd or he`ll bite my arse off,mate!_

_Ghost: I know,sir.I have a few lines..aand I`m ,there you go you get to keep your arse._

_(Soap glares at Ghost not even a bit amused.)_

_Soap: Well your reward is taking care of the mess on the drill those muppets have to pass time._

_Ghost: Really,you shouldn`t have,sir._

_Soap: Next time finish the paperwork on ,lad._

(Ghost smiles to himself as he continues typing in the last lines of the the corner of his eye he sees a sihlouette dressed in saves and prints out the reports and stands up seeing Queen standing in the didn`t see her without her gear on and he realized she has emerald green eyes,dark complexion,full lips and a curvy body,she was really shaked the thoughts out of his head.)

Ghost: Can I help you?

Queen: Umm,yeah.I need access to a computer and they said I should come here.

Ghost: Yeah,well you can use that I may ask,what do you need it for?

Queen: Thanks.I need to contact our base,and send them the files regarding the future that Phoenix should have already done this but she`s not up yet and it`s freaky..

Ghost: Phoenix?Oh,you mean captain Hill.I didn`t know her ?When does she does these things usually?

Queen: It`s one of the first things in the morning that she gets up at 0500,drinks her coffee,jogs around the base and gets the paperwork `s weird that she`s not up she told us to be up at 0500 to receive info on the mission so we could have time to prepare for the afternoon.

(That reminded Ghost of Soap who still wasn`t here and that was also was almost 6 a.m. already)

Ghost: Yeah,MacTavish should have been here too to give us insight on the `t that a weird coincidence?

(Queen raises her head from the computer and looks at Ghost,amused by what he`s inclining.)

Queen: Seriously?You think they..?Hahah oh Ghost,I don`t think...Well they wouldn`t...Right?

(Her expression changes from smiling to her squinting at Ghost thinking about the possibility of the captains being together.)

Ghost: I don`t know but they did stay up late,alone in the Op they fell asleep?

Queen: Yeah,maybe.I mean that`s got to be that.

(She keeps thinking and at the same time both of them say they should check out their CO`s „condition".They stood up and headed to the captain`s quarters and as they were standing in front of the doors they hear a shuffling sound and a knob turning on Soap`s are stunned to see Megan with her hair loose and wearing the same clothes from looks at them wide-eyed and if like it couldn`t be worse Soap brought Megan her bra only wearing a stood behind her also wide-eyed in the doorway.)

Soap: Hey,you forgot...Oh.

Megan: This is not what you think it is.

Ghost: We didn`t think anything...

Queen: Absolutely nothing...

Megan: I have to ,I have to prepare my team for the mission...

Soap: I should get ready too,mission yes.

Queen: We`re anxsiously waiting,ma`am.

Ghost: And so do we,sir.

Soap: Oh well then I`ll hurry up.

Megan: Yeah, I gotta go change and Queen take care of the team for me until I get ready.

Ghost&Queen: Yes captain.

(Both of the doors being slammed,Ghost and Queen are left standing baffled.)

Queen: I did not expect this,you?

Ghost(sarcastically): Nooo,not at all...

Queen: I kinda .We should get our gear ready.

Ghost: Yeah, is better than standing here feeling awkward.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[Soap`s room 05:43]

_(Room is filled with silence and only sound that breaks it is the breathing sound of the two people in the almost 6a.m. and the sun is already up filling the room with light;there are clothes scattered all over the and Meg are lying the bed,oblivious to the fact that they were supposed to be up almost an hour ago and that they have a mission in the was lying on his stomach his face turned to Megan and her head on his shoulderblade ,her left leg over his lower back and her hand on his back too;they`re only covered in slowly opens her eyes,squinting to the sunlight and she stirs up a little bit,making Soap stir up opens his eyes and looks at Meg.)_

_Soap: You still here?I thought you`d be out as fast as you can._

_Megan: Funny,I thought the same for you. _

_Soap(laughs): This is my room you know and I`m a gentleman,I never kick out my ..._

_Megan: Your what? _

_(He thinks of it and she looks at him and she glances at the clock seeing its 05:47,her eyes widen in a second as she realizes they slept hastily gets up,getting over Soap and putting on her clothes in a looks at her confused at first but he realizes they`re much late.)_

_Megan: Oh shit we`re shit,we were supposed to inform the team about the ,they`ll figure us shouldn`t have done this._

_(She continues to ramble as she ties her boots and he simply stands in front of her covered in a sheet.)_

_Megan: Shouldn`t you get ready?_

_Soap: I`m already late so extra 5 minutes won`t make a difference._

_(Megan gets up,joggs to the door and almost trips over his boots on the floor and she reaches for the door knob and opens did she know that Ghost and Queen were standing in front of almost squeals when she sees them just standing there looking confused and she thought it couldn`t get any was didn`t hear Soap coming behind her carrying her bra that she both felt so embarrased standing like that and all colour from Soaps face drained when he saw Ghost and Queen standing he was only wearing a sheet!And had her bra in his hand!Damn both started mumbling and Megan took the bra out of his hand and hurried to her room telling Queen to prepare the team for the briefing,Soap telling the same to both slamming their doors...And as for Ghost and Queen?Well they were feeling unbelievebly awkward.)_

Queen: We should get our gear ready.

Ghost: Yeah, is better than standing here feeling awkward.

They start to the Op room where the rest of the teams are waiting for info on the mission.

Ghost: This was interesting.

Queen: Did you see their faces?Unbelieveble!Hillarious.

Ghost: See?I told you its a weird coincidence..

Queen: Yeah,like I knew they would sleep with eachother the first day we come here.

Ghost: Well they both stress more than the rest of us,they need a relaxation.

Queen glares at him.

Queen: You men are pigs.

Ghost: What?Why?I am just saying...

Queen: It shouldn`t be just about relaxation.I may be old fashioned but sex should be something more than just sex.

Ghost: Really? (She nods.) Then,you never had a one night stand?

Queen: Why am I talking about this with you?

Ghost: You started it.

Queen: Fine,I did but I`m not that kind of a person.I`m not saying I`m a virgin Mary but I am not promiscuous.

Ghost: You`re saying Hill is.

Queen stops and Ghost stops glares at him but laughs.

Queen: You`re lucky she doesn`t hear `d be on the floor bleeding right I didn`t say your captain you.

Queen starts walking and enters the Op room leaving Ghost confused.

Ghost(to himself): What the hell did she just tell me?That I`m a manwhore?Wha-?

Before he could react Hill passes him and after her MacTavish who ran to the Op snaps out of the reveree and enters the Op sat down to their places teams mixed and Megan are standing in front of them explaining them the mission,behind them is a big screen with a photo of Rojas and his assistant and the map of the favela with several escape routes,LZ`s,possible ambush locations and etc.

Megan: Not everyone will be going on this of you have not passed medical,right Raven?

She looks at Raven,21 year old corporal-jet black hair,blue eyes;former marine.

Raven: Yes ma`am.I`ll be going there the second this meeting ends.

Megan: And you`ll be taking Thumper,Crown and Hulk with clear guys?Doc,you have that test today right?

Doc: Yep,I won`t be there to patch you up so you`ll be in Queens hands.

They all nod.

Ghost: We`re hunting the assistant first,aye?

Soap: Yes.

Megan: MacTavish,Roach,Bane and I will be following the assistant in the car and when we get the intel on the location we go in and get you`re driving the other car with Snake and the team will be leading the op and Charlie team,you`ll be our back up...

Soap: So,Bravo team is Ghost,Roach, and me, Snake,Meat,Royce and Ozone are Charlie team...

Megan: Primary exfil point is LZ November,secondary is LZ ready we`re heading to Rio in 60 `re dismissed.

They all leave and Megan takes the phone and dials a number that she rarely was just standing there facing the screen and looking at the was didn`t call home since she left the base four days ago and she knew her mother was mom was working as a doctor in Memorial military hospital and she was always against Megan enlisting the army cause she saw the injuries and she was closely familiar of the dangers of the father was a different story,she barely saw him growing up but she shook of the thought of her father when she heard a familiar voice.

Margaret/mom: Hello?

Megan: Hey,mom its me.

Margaret: Oh my god,honey you ok?You haven`t called and you worried father didn`t want to tell me where you are...

Megan: He can`t say that, know why I`m calling,to let you know that I`m ok.I didn`t want you to worry anymore.

Soap didn`t want to eavesdrop but he couldn`t help but smile at the way Megan was talking to her gentle and careful not to tell her mother anything that would worry her.

Margaret: So when are you coming home,are you in the States now?

Megan: I don`t know when but soon.I can`t tell you that but I`ll try to get a day off and come to New York before the wedding okay?But I can`t promise you that.

Margaret: Ok then you met someone special?

Megan: Seriously?

Margaret: Well your sister is getting married in two weeks and you haven`t told us if you`re coming with a date or should meet someone,you`re 30 years old,there`s more in the world than shooting and being in danger all the time..

Megan: Mom,I am not here to find a boyfriend.

Soap stopped looking at the map and looked at Megan whos back was turned to was amused to hear let out a little laughing caught Megans attention and she glared at him.

Megan: MacTavish,really?Anyway I know I`m 30 years old, yes I know Elaine is 26 and she`s getting married but I don`t have time for dating...

Margaret: Who`s MacTavish,sweety?

Megan rolled her eyes and turned around so she`s facing Soap now,looking at him angrily.

Megan: He`s a colleague,he`s a captain too.

Margaret: Well put me on speaker so I could hear him.

Megan: No.

Margaret: Megan Catherine Hill,its an order!

Megan: Fine!My mom wants to talk to you.

Soap was surprised to hear that and he thought of declining it and telling he doesn`t have time but he really wanted to tease amused him that she looked presses the speaker button.

Megan: Here you away.

Margaret: Thank you honey.

Soap: Mrs. Hill its an honor to meet you.

Margaret: Oh,you`re sounds handsome Meg.

Megan: Mom!

Soap looks at Megan and smiles but she rolls her eyes at him.

Margaret: So you`re a captain just like Meg?

Soap: Yes ma` like Meg.

Megan was just standing there looking at the phone and enjoyed messing with her.

Margaret: I haven`t heard your name son.

Soap: John MacTavish ma`am.

Margaret: Oh don`t call me ma`am,call me Dr. is calling me like John,that`s a nice old are you?

Megan: What?Oh god.

Soap: I am 30 years November 21st 1986.

Margaret: You`re the same age as Meg,except her birthday was a month 25th 1987...Are you married?

Soap: No ma`a..Dr.H,I`m not.

Margaret: How does your girlfriend reacts to your job?

Soap: I`m currently not in a relationship ...

Megan wanted to bury herself into the deepest hole there mother is impossible,and Soap is acting like an ass.

Margaret: My daughter is single too and...

Megan: MOOM!

She rans to the phone,pressing the speaker button off.

Megan: You have got to be kidding ,no,I`m not doing that mom..I am not taking him to Elaine`s wedding!What?!Mom are you serious,you can`t ask me something like that...No I didn`t sleep with him ,I am not acting like a !I am not lying!Mom!Fine,I did!So what.I`m still not taking him to the wedding...No,I said no...Mom, `t tell dad,you know he`ll .Ok.

That made Soap choke on water he just does her mom knows that.

Megan: Mom,listen I have to go now...No,yes I will,ok.I`ll be .

Megan hung up and covered her face with her hands.

Soap: Sooo...

Megan: You.

Soap: What?!

Megan: Why didn`t you just tell my mom that you don`t have time to talk to her.I would avoid this whole awkward situation.

Soap: The one when she asked you if you slept with me?

Megan looked at him and sighed.

Megan: That one too.I mean on the interrogation,she always does every guy that I`m with.

Every guy that she`s with?!Did she just say that they`re together?...Oh crap what did I said?To every guy I`m with?Nice job Meg,you sleep with the guy once and you`re behaving like a schoolgirl?!Fuck this,I`m getting ready for the mission.I`d rather be shot than to think of a relationship with this guy over not right now both eventually chose to ignore that part.

Soap: Lets gotta get ready,our gear is in the armory and so as the weapons we`ll be using today.

Megan: Really?There are guns in the armory?!Wow,dude we never had those in U.S.

Soap: You`re so funny,sweety.

Megan glares at him and punches him in the chest so hard he rubbed the he laughed all the way to the armory.

**-So I chose to write another chapter regarding Soap and Meg (non)relationship cause I got this crazy idea of Megans mom „interrogating" both of it turned out good..There will be some action in the next chapter,I promise.I just wanted to add a bit more to the first chapter.I spiced things up in the next chappie,there might be something hmm well your week. The TF141 and the VTF are saluting you!**


	3. Chapter 3-Wrong words and anger

**First thank you for amazing reviews!**

**Frostdire: Yes I`m that GIRL!Yep I got the courage and I hope gonna get MOAR my friend! :****

**FruityLOL: I like you...Would you like more of interrogation?Cause youre gonna get it!  
**

**Anyway I have a problem with words here...They keep getting lost ahahaha so it sometimes looks like i didnt write them but i did but they get lost somewhere..so if anyone can help me with that,id be very ...a new chapter!Earlier than I said but its my gift to you! **

**[Rio de Janeiro 12:46]**

Megan was in a car that has no air conditioning when its 40°C outside wasn`t very appealing for lets not forget the fact that they have been following Rojas`s assistant for an hour now and he stopped a million times:he stopped in the bar;the tobacco shop;his girlfriend`s place;the other girlfriend`s place and even a post was their driver and Roach sat in the passenger seat while Soap and Megan sat in the was sitting behind Roach and couldn`t see a damn thing so she had to lean towards Soap which was kind of awkward since they slept together the first day they met and they haven`t talked about avoided eye contact,haven`t talked about anything except the the „chat" with her mom didn`t help at didn`t know how to start the subject or should they even talk about it or simply forget it?No,she couldn`t ,she was drunkish but she remembers every detail,every caress and every kiss and touch of his should definetly talk about it cause its driving her insane,she needs to shook the thoughts out of her head,mentally slapped herself and concentrated on the mission...Soap was thinking about the same was going nuts because of has to talk to her,this is not healthy at couldn`t forget the taste of her lips,the strawberry scent of her hair,her touch and those scars on her looked so beautiful and those scars didn`t bother at all but he couldn`t forget two star shaped scars over her heart and the one on the realized then that`s why her callsign is she leaned towards him he couldn`t help himself but to breathe in that strawberry drove him crazy and he really had to talk to her about that,he had to admit the attraction but he was slightly worried that she`s not feeling the concentrated to the road and the car they were following.

Roach: Is he ever going to stop somewhere so we could interrogate him?This is getting `s been an hour.

Soap: Roach,stay wait as much as we need to.

Roach: Yes,sir.

The assistant stopped once again,this time in front of a yellow he was walking towards the entrance two guys approached him.

Soap: They don`t look too friendly.

All of the sudden the assistant pulled out his gun and shot the two guys.

Megan: Holy shit,why did he...?

Megan turned her head towards Soap who was looking at the assistant and suddenly yelled.

Soap: Get down!

The assistant started firing at their car,bullets whizzing,glass shattering and a horn `s head was on the seat and Soap was holding her down,his hand covering her was fast and he successfully ducked but Blane wasn`t that was shot in the head and his lifeless head was pressing onto the was shocked to see his eyes he heard Soap shouting at him.

Soap: Roach,get out of the car!He`s running away.

Soap and Megan were already out of the car,running towards the street and clipping their see Ghost and Queen running on the other side of the street.

Soap: Ghost do you copy?

Ghost: Sir,he turned in that alley left.

Soap: Non-lethal takedown only!

Megan: Shoot his leg!

Soap and Megan were running fast but Roach was somehow faster and he got first to that alley where he saw the assistant trying to get pointed the gun at him and shot his assistant fell to the concrete floor and groined in pain,holding his injured he was walking towards him Megan jogged to Roach while the rest were walking behind assistant tried to get his gun and shoot but Megan stomped his leg and he screamed in pain.

The assistant: Bitch!

Megan: What did you say?!Come on,say that to me again you asshole!

Soap: Oy, and open the garage.

Ghost and Roach pulled the assistant to his feet and dragged him to the garage while the rest were leaning on the wall talking and waiting for stared at the assistant completely ignoring approached her and leaned close so she is the only one that can hear was worried about her but also for the rest of the team.

Soap: What`s wrong?

Megan: Nothing.

Soap: You can tell me if something`s wrong...

Megan: I`m fine, .

She looked at him and nodded and she turned to Queen.

Megan: Queen,Snake go and take care of Blane`s body and the the authorities are there,talk to you`re in charge,move.

Snake: Yes,ma`am.

Megan walked to the garage,pulled out her gun and shot the lock,throwing the lock she opened it they`ve seen the garage is almost empty except a few crates,wooden table with three legs and couple of wooden and Roach put the assistant down on the chair and cuffed him.

Ghost: Got any ideas?

Megan: Yeah.I need you to do something for me.

Megan whispered something to Ghost`s ear and he left and Soap squinted at smiled again.

Megan: What?

Soap: What did you tell him to do?Bring you pliers?

Megan: I haven`t thought of it.

Soap: You won`t pull his teeth out one at the time?

With that the assistant`s head snapped up and he frantically looked at Megan who smiled at shook her head and looked back at Soap.

Megan: I have something good for painful.

Soap wanted to say something but Ghost came in carrying a car battery and cables in his hands and that caught his attention.

Soap: A car battery?How did you think of that?

Ghost was preparing the battery and the cables and Megan took off her gun and put it on the chair next to was checking her vest.

Megan: They used it on me couple of hurts like hell.

Soap was shocked to hear that and Ghost looked at lifted up her head and looked at silence hung in the garage.

Megan: What?

Soap: You were electrocuted?

Megan: I was in Afghanistan,then the time I was captured by Santana and in Georgia.

Ghost: Georgia?

Megan: Yeah,the country that bourders with Russia?!Enough we?

Soap nodded and Ghost sparked the cables making the assistant grabbed the door of the garage and looked at Roach.

Soap: Roach,go with Meat and Royce and check out the favela.

Roach: Yes,sir.

Soap dragged the door down closing them and Roach could hear the spark of the cables and telling the assistant to tell her something and the assistant declining ,Meat and Royce headed to the favela.

Megan: Either you tell me where Rojas is or I`ll fry your fuckin` ass.

The assistant: I know didn`t tell me where he even if I knew I wouldn`t tell you.

Megan: You will tell me every single damn thing I want to know cause this little trick with the car battery is just a a don`t want to feel the pain some methods bring.

The assistant: Rojas would kill me if I tell you anything.

Megan: Captain,what do you think?

Soap: Well,I think we should crank up the battery.

Soap nodded to Ghost who went to crank the battery up but Megan stopped him.

Megan: Wait,I need a second.I might change his mind without the battery.

Soap and Ghost were was her idea to electrocute the does she want to do now?She pulled out her knife and held it up in glistened in the light,emblem of the Viper task force visible-a skull embraced by a serpent(viper) and a dagger through the walked towards him and put her foot between his close to his „area" which made him flinch.

Megan: Look we can play this game on and on but I don`t have either you tell us the exact location of your boss or I`ll feed the dogs with your little is your answer?

The assistant looked at Megan wide eyed,sweating was still quiet and that irritated Megan who threw the knife near his took his face in her hand and looked at him,furious he`s not talking.

Megan: Next time you`ll scream in pain and agony if you do not tell me!

The assistant: Ok!Ok!I`ll tell is in the far side of the favela,I swear I don`t know the exact location but he is there.

Megan smiled and pulled the knife out of the chair and returned it in its place on her vest.

Soap: Roach,Rojas is in the far side of the `s your status?

Roach: We`re under heavy `s too many hostiles!Meat! ,Meat is down!

Soap: Push `re heading there now.

Roach: Hurry is down too!

Soap: heard?

Megan: Yes.

Ghost: What do we do with him?

Ghost opened the garage door and looked at Megan who was already putting a full mag in her coldly looked at him and he turned around and joined Ghost.

Ghost: So what she gonna do?

Suddenly they hear a gunshot that echoed in the turned around and saw Megan dragging the garage door down and checking her gun.

Megan: Lets go.

Soap: Move up.

They were running towards the favela and as they were getting closer and closer the shots were heard the hostiles regrouping and searching for didn`t know that they came they wanted to keep it that way but as they were running from one cover to another someone noticed them and started shooting at the whole commotion they haven`t noticed that one of the hostiles got behind them and aimed at Megan and turned around and shot the guy in the ran towards Megan who was lying on the floor on her back,not moving and her eyes kneeled next to her so he could see how injured she was relieved to see that her vest stopped the pulled the bullet out of her chest shook her head gently to wake her up and she started coughing and groined in pain.

Megan: you get him?

Soap: have to move,Megan.

She looked at him but decided to drop it cause it wasn`t the time to talk about why he called her by her first got up and took her gun off of the floor and continued to clear the came closer to the area in which Rojas should be gunshots sounded very close to them.

Soap: Roach,do you have a visual on Rojas?

Roach: Negative,sir.

Soap: We are heading towards you...

Suddenly they see wore a cap and plain clothes and they noticed that he was noticed them also and panicked,started to run.

Soap: We have visual on is heading in your we need him unharmed!

Roach: Yes,sir.

They continued to follow Rojas through the favela and they also had to be careful not to get turned into some alley hoping to see Roach somewhere and Megan and Soap continued to go straight lost sight of Rojas and that was irritating.

Ghost: I see Rojas.I have a clear shot.

Soap: Negative!We need him unharmed,unless you want to drag him throughout the favela with the whole army up your arse!

Ghost: He`s going east...no,he changed the direction,he`s heading south!  
Soap: We`re close to you,Roach push forward don`t let them pin you down!

They were getting closer to Rojas but he made a turn left and Soap lost the visual on like it couldn`t get worse,Megan wasn`t behind him anymore.

Soap: Phoenix,where are you?Whats your status?Phoenix?!

Megan: I`m fine!Don`t yell!

Soap: Where are you?

He didn`t get an answer and that made him could she be so ignorant and irresponsible?

Soap: Ghost do you have a visual?

Soap joined him on the ground,seeing Roach coming and Megan was nowhere in were by now frantically searching for Rojas and Megan,running around the building hoping they`ll see someone..

Ghost: He got in that green building..He`s gonna get away!

Megan: No,he`s not.

Suddenly she jumps and crashes through the window on the second floor of the house with Rojas in her landed on the car and Megan pointed a gun at and Roach also pointed a gun at him and Soap was furiously looking at Megan.

Soap: Base,we got `ll try to get intel out of ,copy that.

She got off of the car and brushed the dust off of her ordered Ghost and Roach to take Rojas somewhere where they`ll have peace and they took him in the house that was approached Megan who was oblivious to his anger,pulling shards of glass out of her hand.

Soap: What the hell was that?

Megan: What?I got Rojas...

Soap: You disappeared!You could get shot and we wouldn`t know where you are!Are you insane?!

Megan: Hey!Don`t talk to me like I`m some kind of rookie,we`re the same damn rank!What the fuck do you want from me?

Soap: I want you to act like an adult!Not like a child that gets angry when she doesn`t get what she wants!These are my people,you can`t play with them like you play with your own team!

Megan just looked at him,his words were realized he went too far and he lowered his head and raised it wanting to apologize to her.

Soap: Look,I didn`t...

Megan: You`re right.I don`t have a job to do.

She turned around and headed to the felt like the biggest asshole in the joined them in the house and they interrogated Rojas who gave them all informations they needed.

Ghost: Base we need immediate extra...Bollocks!The skies are clear!Bloody are not sending an evac..What do we do with Rojas?

Soap: Streets will take care of him...I need a they still exist?

They walked for awhile and found a payphone that was still in working called an old friend.

Soap: Oy,old friend!Long time no hear.

Nikolai: Da,my can I help you?

Soap: We need a ride,Nikolai.I hear you`re in the neighbourhood.

Nikolai: You know very me your coordinates and I will be picking you up.

Soap: Thanks Nikolai.I owe you one.

Nikolai: No problem my of vodka will be enough.

Soap: Yeah,so our coordinates.

Soap gave Nikolai the coordinates and Nikolai told him that he`ll be there in 3 headed to the exfil point but encountered militia and fought hard to get to the LZ in cut through the market and got onto the only had a minute to get there and they jumped from one rooftop to one of those Roach slipped and fell to the and Megan realized he fell and tried to help him but he already slipped out of their told him to get away fast and to get back on the he managed to pass the rooftops unharmed and jumped,grabbed the ladder of the dragged him in and he sat next to Ghost and Queen who and Ozone were already was sitting across them still angry at Soap,while he sat with Nikolai.

Nikolai: There`s enough room to lie down in the don`t have to cram here.

Soap: Nikolai.I`d rather be here.

He glanced back and looked at Megan who was leaning her head on the wall,her eyes closed,lips smirked.

Nikolai: How long have you been together?

Soap: Who?Hill and I..?Oh no we`re not together,Nikolai.

Nikolai: Did you say Hill?

Soap: ?

Nikolai: She was awfully familiar to me.I`ve seen her once before,she was not in good condition.

Soap was did Nikolai knew Megan?Not in a good condition?!

Soap: What do you mean?

Nikolai: Remember when I was in the Ultranationalist camp,you know,when you saved me from being executed?

Soap: was 5 years ago,mate.I don`t understand why`s that important.

Nikolai: Before you came to save me,she was there with that Spanish woman...

Soap: was in the camp?Why?

Nikolai: She was on a covert mission,didn`t end well because they found out that she was working against almost killed her with torturing but she kept her mouth was strong,my friend.I couldn`t watch it anymore and I contacted Kamarov to save the same time they found out I was giving you the you came and saved me.

Soap couldn`t believe was in the camp and she never said anything about understood in a way why she didn`t and he felt sorry for thanked Nikolai and went in the back and sat next to was sleeping, opened her eyes and rolled her eyes when she saw Soap sitting next to her.

Megan: What do you want?Insult me more?Cause I don`t need that shit right now.

Soap: No,I wanted to tell you that I`m sorry about what told me about the camp.

Megan: Yeah,I heard saved my don`t feel sorry for me,I don`t need that at all.I don`t need pitty from a person who told me that I play with the lives of my friends.

Megan turned her head away from him,closing her felt awful and she couldn`t talk,didn`t want to talk to him now about just wanted him to leave her he felt like an idiot for saying all those things to knew he`ll have to work hard to get her trust looked in front of him at Ghost and Queen and `s head was on Ghost`s shoulder and his hand was behind her back,holding her in leaned his head on the wall and gonna be a long ride back home.

**I hope you liked it!I already have have some ideas for the fourth chapter but I will need a bit more to finish it.I can tell you that it`s gonna be awesome,sad,romancy blaah whatever...You`ll know why Megan didn`t say a thing about some things that happened to her in the you`ll meet someone new!Someone who played a crucial role in Megans I have a treat for Ghost/Queen shippers and that`s all you have to know for now,you`ll see!Oh gosh,a hard task for me.**


	4. Chapter 4-Kisses and goodbyes

**Oh grammar,thou heartless bitch!**

**I hate grammar,in my language(Croatian) and in every other language I know to speak(English,German,Italian,Spanish-thanks to Spanish soap opera`s ,LOL).I don`t even know Croatian grammar(shame on me) cause it`s freakishly exhausting and oh so non-understandable(I don`t even know if this is an actual word for it,well nevermind). Microsoft word is the devil himself!Again,my babbling.**

**Mcc25: THANK YOU FOR REPLYING ME!I`m seriously fangirling right now and I kinda don`t care if you wrote my story you didn`t,I guess get back on track I would like to ask you something you read that part up there about grammar?Yes?Gooood.I hope it explains a bit about my not,imagine Ghost in a pink tutu dancing to „Macarena". Forgot about grammar yet?xD The names-gone!When I read the part you wrote about it „looking like a movie script" I realized you`re I hope you`ll be proud of me for replacing it with these puppies - „" .Acronyms and shit? Well,let me explain something to you here(in Morgan Freeman voice) I don`t have a damn clue how to get my big brown eyes read you,I dunno recommend a site to me?I copied transcripts from the COD wiki and it helps in the tiniest way !So,lieutenant a medic?Oh (1st lt.),Queen(2nd lt.) are not is a medic(Doc a medic?Go is a 1st seargant).Hmmm,missing words?Yeah,I don`t have a freakin` idea what is going on with them!They just disappear(I sob in my dark room).I gotta find a way to fix woman?Yeah read the grammar part again.I watched a spanish soap opera before I wrote the damn thing so it got stuck in my I got rid of her before she could go berzerk like your senorita and Megan together already?You might wanna read this chappie all the way .I wanted Megan`s dad to be in high place in the army(cause she has issues with her controlling dad) and I couldn`t think of any other way but him being the commander,with Malloy`s dad being a general and all I didn`t want to make him a general too.I think that`s you once again,my dearest!XOXO**

**I don`t own Captain Fantastic a.k.a Soap & the rest of the 141 gang(If I did Ghost,Roach,Soap and Yuri would live but it does sounds nice:„I own captain John `Soap´ MacTavish"). I only own Megan and the rest of the guys that are stuck in my head. ;)**

**Sweet dreams for me and my brand new,freshly baked chapter for you !**

**[Credenhill 23:47h ]**

After a long ride back to the base everyone was in their beds sleeping with few had a hard task of calling Meat`s and Royce`s families and telling them the sad could never get used to this,he had to listen to their mothers got into the shower and just stood there while the water spilled all over his body,the warmth of it caused goosebumps over his skin,flashbacks of the night he spent with Megan came back to him as he got out of the shower,he remembered how good she felt under his now she hates him,he turned off the water,dried himself and put on some sleeping clothes,his old grey t-shirt that was almost too big even for him and some black sweatpants he normally ran in but they were clean so it didn`t matter,he sat at his desk and wrote in his journal.

_I am an ARSE!_

_I have no idea what I`m doing.I don`t think Megan will ever talk to me again.I can`t help myself but to feel sorry for her,she went through some awful things in her life.I shouldn`t have said she plays with her team...I should`ve..._

He wanted to write something more but someone knocked on his door so he put his journal in the first drawer of his desk and stood up,unlocked the door and opened and there she was standing in front of him with an angry expression on her face,she looked him straight in the eye and Soap waited for her to yell at him.

„Listen you smug son of a bitch are unbelieveble,you selfish scottish bastard!I am trying to be mad at you and I can`t.I try to hate you for the things you said and the way you acted towards me but I keep failing.I should`ve thought of the mission but all I have been thinking about was how I should talk to you about made me that`s what I do best!Except you ruined that too."

She stopped talking and she was breathing like she was just running,expression was hard to decipher,she was smiling but she was frowning,she was mad but she was happy?It was unbelievebly confusing..She raised her head and looked at Soap who was trying to understand what the hell she just said to him but she took his face in her hands and kissed him hard on the first he was stunned but after a couple of moments he returned the kiss and slowly put his arms around her waist,she deepened the kiss and grabbed his shirt on the chest and pushed him further in the room and he closed the door with his leg and pushed Megan on the door and held her there until he locked it.

„Aren`t we supposed to talk about us?"

„Yeah we can ."

She kissed his neck and her hands were beneath his shirt caressing his couldn`t concetrate anymore after she sucked on the spot below his ear and he took of his shirt and looked into her eyes,he saw the same determination the first time they met but this time it was mixed with stared into her eyes for couple of moments and she smiled at him bit her lip and took his hand was slightly confused but he realized what was their next held his hand and led him to his bed,everything seemed so much different than the first time they slept together,this time they were slowly undressing eachother and there was no trace of anger and Megan could swore that this time there was whole lot of it were lying in his bed,he was lying on his back and her head was on his chest,her hand over his abdomen;he was playing with her hair with his left hand and he held her hand with the other,after a couple of moments she decided to speak.

„What are we doing here?"

„We`re trying to figure us out."

„Are we?"

„Aye, can try to do this,we can try to be..."

Megan raised her head and put her chin on his chest,looking him,waiting for him to finish the sentence.

„Together."

She kept looking at him and he was scared he pushed it too far but it all went down the drain when she smiled.

„ If it doesn`t work out we`ll have to deal with it,right?"

„ We talked about it and we came to conclusion that we should be together ,that wasn`t so hard."

Soap saw a saddened expression on her face and he thought he said something wrong.

„Yeah but we weren`t thinking about my departure which is hard now."

His face went from happy to sad in a second and he saw she`s worried about it but didn`t know what to say or think about it ,he didn`t want her to leave but that was unavoidable.

„Shite.I totally forgot about it."

„We can do this,Soap."

„Can we be in this kind of relationship?I mean in these conditions..."

She interrupted him by kissing him.

„Let`s go to sleep,I just can`t talk about this right now."

He nodded and kissed her,she could feel his heartbeat and that helped her fall couldn`t close his eyes,he just wanted to watch her sleep the entire night but he chose to go to sleep they`ll continue to talk about them,they have a day off and they`ll have time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Queen couldn`t sleep,she was sleeping throughout the entire flight back which reminded her unexpectedly of woke up after they landed,he held her in her arms and she quickly realized he did that the whole blushed a unsuccesfull attempts to fall asleep she decided to take a walk around the base and she ended up sitting on the bench at the basketball court near the shooting range,she was deep in thoughts,staring at the range when she felt a hand on her shoulder and it made her go into a figting mode and she took the „assailant" by the hand and flipped him on the floor over the gasped when she saw Ghost on the floor frowning,he didn`t have his usual skull baclava on and it was visible how painful the fall was,she helped him to get up.

„ I didn`t mean to scare you,mate."

„I am so sorry!I should have known it`s someone friendly.I feel like an idiot now for attacking you."

He grinned and she couldn`t help herself but to grin back,he brushed the dust off of his black camo pants and his also black shirt that was pretty tight and showed off his abs and he raised his head and smirked when he saw she has been looking at him,so decided to tease her.

„ Like what you see?"

She opened her mouth to say something but couldn`t say a word.

„ Wha..?Seriously?You are such a self-centered maniac.A needy one."

„Oh,I am needy?"

„Yeah,you are."

He got so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face,she looked into his green eyes and lowered her gaze to his lips,her mind screamed at her _„Do it!Do it!"_ but she couldn`t help it,she freaked out and adverted her gaze,Ghost grinned from ear to ear cause he knew what she wanted to do,what he wanted to ,strangely he felt relaxed ,she saw him grinning and couldn`t help but laugh.

„ What`s so funny?"

„You."

„Oh?Well then..."

He started tickling her until she almost fell,she smoothed her brownish blonde hair when she decided to tell him something she wanted to say since they met.

„I like you,you are a good friend."

„Friend?"

„Only a friend,atleast for now ?You don`t want to be friends?"

„I would love to be friends with you and if it ever grows into something more I`d be pleased to be something more too if it ever happens."

Ghost kinda thought his mind was going too fast but he wanted to spend every minute with her they have known eachother for couple of days now for gods sake.?!But he didn`t want to think about that,he only wanted to think about their friendship for now, they stayed there for awhile and talked until it got very late.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Soap woke up to realize Megan wasn`t in the bed next to sat up and looked at the clock that showed 0630h,he knew she`s probably jogging around the base and went to put on some training clothes and go for a jog himself,he thought he`ll run into her but he didn`t which wasn`t all too weird so he decided to go back to his room and take a he will go to the Op room to see if there was news regarding the prisoner 627 and if Shepherd had new orders for walked through the base and saw Snake,Hulk,Doc,Raven and the others in the gym,again Megan was nowhere to be seen,he saw Ghost and Queen heading towards the shooting range and he could hear them bickering and couldn`t help but laugh a little.

„I`ll kick your british ass before you can say teaparty. "

„ In your dreams yankie."

Soap continued to walk and saw Banley and Conrad leaving the Op room,they saluted Soap who was

confused to see them leaving.

„ Where do you think you`re going?"

„We`re going to the sickbay,Stevens tripped on the drill course and broke his arm so we`re going to pay him a visit sir." said Banley.

„And you`re leaving the Op room empty?"

„Captain Hill is in talking to her father,she specifically told us to leave,sir." said Conrad.

„ Dismissed."

The duo left and Soap quietly entered the Op room,it wasn`t like he was spying on her but he didn`t want to interrupt the conversation .When he looked at the screen he was baffled. _"What the hell?Her dad is...what?." _He couldn`t believe,her father is a commander?!How didn`t he know that?Why didn`t she said that?He wanted to exit the room as fast as possible but he stopped in his tracks when he heard her father threatening her.

„You are not staying in UK!I swear to you that this won`t be like did you decided that?I thought you had your mind straight on leading the unit from New York base,I thought you were focused but I guess I was wrong..."

„ You can`t do anything to me!You are not my commanding officer and don`t try to pull strings to get it,you know I won`t crack under your preassure!"

„ You are not staying in Credenhill,Megan!You are returning to the States in two days."

„ Two days?!What the fuck are you talking about?I thought we`d stay for another 2 weeks.."

„ You have two days!You have obligations back home and back in the base,do not mess this up,you know the stakes are high,you know very well we`re still cleaning up the political mess you left in Georgia.."

That made her head snap up,Soap couldn`t make a sound,couldn`t move a muscle,he heard in her voice how furious she was,he also noticed that she was on the verge of crying.

„ Political?!It was fucking political to you?It wasn`t my fault you left me in the hands of that saddistic maniac!I almost died because you wanted to show the whole world you don`t negotiate with terrorists even if they have your own daughter..."

„ That is not true!You know well I couldn`t get you out of there.."

„ You got Blake out,you left me alone so Makarov could play with me,he fucking destroyed me!And you sat in your office politicising, The Viper squad had no choice!"

Soap was shocked to hear this,he couldn`t believe what she was captured by Makarov in Georgia?He couldn`t think of it,he couldn`t imagine what the bastard did to her. Hewanted to get out of there before she noticed him but she turned around and saw him,then turned back to her father.

„ I have to go now.I don`t want to talk to you,Phoenix out."

„ You know you can`t do anything.I get to decide..."

The screen turned black before he finished the sentence,she turned off the camera not wanting to talk to him sat on the desk and still had her back turned to were silent for few moments when she decided to speak.

„How much have you heard?"

Soap walked towards her and sat next to her and looked at her and she stared at the front.

„ Not much."

„ You don`t have to lie to me.I`m a big girl." said Megan with a hint of anger in her voice.

„ You know you can tell me if you don`t,I`ll understand."

„ My father was always like this,you should`ve seen him when I enlisted,he was so angry at I was given an opportunity to join special forces he made the application`disappear´.But I made a deal with him and he allowed me to be a field commander in VTF after all."

„A deal?"

Megan nodded and covered her eyes with her sniffled and Soap knew she started took her hand in his.

„ I had to be in the same squad as my ex fiance."

She was engaged?!What the hell?Another thing he didn`t knew about her.?

„Ex fiance?"

„I was engaged,his name was died 7 years ago in an ambush in father treated me even worse after it,he thought of him as his son and Mike was always on his side,kissing his ass in a way.A few of us were taken hostages one day,we were saved by USMC and not commander Hill`s prized squad.A year later I got the call from Colonel Jameson,he was inviting me to the newly created task force.I met Snake there as he was called in too,couple of years later,after all those troubles I was finally promoted to captain.I finally got my own team and everything was going great until the mission in Georgia."

„ What happened there?"

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

„It was almost over a year ago.I was commanding a different team,my original team was on leave and Blake was commanding the Alpha-my father`s dearest were supposed to be a back up,just in case something happened,shorten the story,we had orders to extract Giorg Tenolov-Makarov`s bomb maker,a sleazy son of a was going smooth but when we entered the perimeter we got ambushed,they knew we were coming,they had snipers on the rooftops,they were waiting for us.I took few of my squad members and told the rest to get the rest,our radios were jammed."

Soap was listening carefully to every word she said,looking at her the whole time.

„I went to the back of the house,we were fighting,but the guys I had by my side were dead ,snipers got them and it was awfully quiet and all I wanted was to get the hell out of there but as I was heading in the direction where the Alpha was I saw Makarov standing in front of me just a few meters away with Tenolov,Anatoly and couple of his mercs by his side.I held my gun up and one of Makarovs men shot me,when I stood up they shot me again,thats where I got these two scars."

Megan showed Soap the two star shaped scars over her heart,he knew about the scars but didn`t know the story behind them.

„ What happened next?"

Megan took a deep breath exhaling loudly.

„ Makarov ordered to interrogate me,he knew who was my father and he thought he hit jackpot, Iwas tortured for days and it all just suddenly stopped.I thought they`d torture me with a different method cause I kept my mouth shut,but he put me in some kind of a van and drove for a long time,I don`t know how long cause I was constantly blacking out cause of the bloodloss,when we stopped they dragged me out and led me in some cabin,when we entered the cabin there was Snake and my team pointing their guns at Makarovs father thinks of the evac as a political issue cause my team wasn`t using any legal channels,they`ve given no heads up,it was a black was a whole commotion between Georgia and America,still is ,thats the whole story."

They looked at eachother,staring in eachothers eyes and he leaned in and kissed her,just a soft,light kiss on her lips. „I`m sorry for everything that happened to you."

„Not your fault.I managed to live after that,being furious at my dad is more of a never liked the fact that I was as stubborn as he was,didn`t like the fact that we`re the same,sharing same treats.I fight against everything he wants but eventually he like now."

Soap frowned at that,confused what she`s talking about.

„ What do you mean just like now?You are really leaving in two days?"

Megan lowered her head and stared at the floor then closed her eyes so hard Soap thought she started crying but she didnt,she stood up and looked at him.

„ I have to.I can fight so hard and with such strength but I`m completely,utterly powerless when it comes to my fathers decisions,he is a commander for fuck`s sake,he can make my career go poof."

„What does that means now?For us?"

„ A means..."

„ It means what?"

Megan`s expression changed and her eyes were full of tears,her nails were scraping the surface of her palms,bit her lip and took a deep breath,she knew this wasn`t going to be easy especially not after last night when they decided to give a shot at the relationship.

„ It means that I can`t do us."

Soap pushed himself off of the desk and put a hand to her cheek,raising her head.

„ You talked about it,you go there and then you come back ,to me."

„ It doesn`t work that way, you don`t know him!He won`t allow me to come back here just because I want to,it never mattered to him what I want,its always been about his wishes and what he wants and right now it is more important than this,he would never allow us be together."

Megan pulled away from Soap and turned her back to him,holding her hands over her neck.

„ You can stand up for this,for us!"

She turned around,she didn`t know what she feels,that anger mixed with anger towards her father and partly towards Soap who didn`t understand made her furious,tears threatening to spill over.

„ I can`t!If I stay I`m losing everything I worked for my entire life,everything I almost died for many times.I`m losing my life then..I can`t throw away 12 years of blood,tears,pain I went through to get here.I`m not weak to stay."

Soap was angry at the way she said she wasn`t weak,he never asked her to give up everything she worked for,everything she lived knuckles turned white and his teeth gritted.

„ I didn`t say you`re weak,what are you talking about now?You don`t want to fight?You don`t want to come back?You`re being fucking selfish!"

„ If I leave,I`m never coming back,the point of this..."

She was interrupted by a sound of a call,she answered the call not even looking at the caller id. her father was calling her again.

„ What?!"

„ Do not hang up on me again!Who is that?"

„It doesn`t matter who he is."

The words left her mouth bitterly and she didn`t want it that way,behind her Soap was still standing with his arms crossed over his chest,the angry expression still on his face.

„Captain MacTavish, field commander of TF141."

„Why are you calling again?I said what I wanted..."

„ You did but I didn`t.I talked to Jameson,you are going back 0800 hours tomorrow, inform your team and this is not the end of it we`ll talk when you get back."

With that he hung up leaving Megan and Soap in silence.

„ Looks like we`re done if you realized you`re weak enough to stay."

Soap looked at her back turned to him,she looked so hurt he just wanted to embrace her,he was walking towards her and she turned around to face him,tears that threatened to spill over just minutes ago,were falling over her cheeks,he went in to brush them off but she backed away.

„No, I`m selfish enough to leave."

With that she left him standing alone ,he couldn`t believe it was over before it really began,he was furious and wanted to yell because of the anger,disappointment,guilt, and did she just broke his heart?

The day passed fast for the teams,Ghost and Queen talked and promised eachother they`ll stay in morning came too fast for everyone and they all were sad that the departure time had come,they all hugged and said their goodbye`s,the VTF getting into the helicopter,Megan was among last ones to get in spent a lot of time in her room trying to get herself together,she didn`t want anyone to see her puffy eyes from the crying. So she put on her strongest face(coldest perhaps?)and walked through the base,she stopped for a half of a second in front of Soap`s door but continued to didn`t notice him but as she was getting in the helicopter he watched her every movement.

**-So?Was I too harsh?!How would you like me to continue?I have bad,evil plans for about Ghost/Queen?Do you want them to stay friends or get them together eventually?It`s your call!I trully,really hope I fixed my clumsy way of updating this freakish story in this chappie, have the review section to give me your best or worst.(nervous laugh).New York VTF base a bit in the next chapter?A bit indeed!A surprising news?Oh bloody hell yes!See you soon hombres!(fistbump)**

**I just hope the words are still here,if they are not then I will be deleting this story cause its annoying me oh so much!The missing words are making me maaaaad.**


	5. Chapter 5-Old and new

**To apologize for being away for so long I will update three new chapters for you!**

**Yes you saw it good,three damn chapters full of grammar errors and those stupid missing my friends.**

**[ New York military compound around 5p.m.]**

It has been a month since they got back to New York and everythingwent back to normal,as much as normal it could VTF was mission free for most of the month,the rest of the base was currently dealing with the arrivals of many FNG` were supposed to head to Germany soon on some mission with many details still unknown to the VTF but they knew the Navy was in charge and that they`ll have to work silently so the Navy could clear their names after the fiasco in Lebanon a couple of days weren`t all too happy about it but agreed cause they didn`t want base was buzzing and soldiers were either marching or jogging around the compound.A black BMW X6 was at the entrance with music blaring through the speakers,the driver was listening to `Blood´by In this moment and obviously liked it cause it was painfully the window slided down Megan gave the `Parking boy´ as she called him her id card without turning the volume guy scanned the card quickly cause he knew captain Hill a.k.a Phoenix was never in a good mood when she arrived to the took the card back,pressed the gas pedal and sped the car in front of the main building she nodded to one of her favorite Linkin Park song,silently singing to the words:_„Craawling in my skin,these wounds they will not heaaal..."._She turned off the car making the radio stop and got out of the car wearing civilian clothes: plain white shirt that hugged her upper body,tight dark blue jeans,black leather jacket and black ankle high high-heel boots,on her head her favorite dark brown Ray Ban` had a small stiched wound over her right hair was looose and slightly Desert Eagle carefully placed in it holster on her right entered the building and headed towards the Operations room that had restricted she was one of the few people that were ranked high enough to have the access to typed in the code and entered the room,as she was approaching the computers in the middle of the room she saw a familiar face staring at her on the main screen.

Back at the Credenhill base everything went back as it was a month base was also filled with marching,jogging 141 scattered around the base: Archer,Ozone and Toad playing basketball and beating Roach,Worm and Scarecrow yet again;Ghost at the shooting range with two FNG`s and Soap in his office finishing up the was normal and it seemed like VTF was long not for Ghost who was still in contact with Queen via Skype,phone,e-mail,you name it they have was like they promised eachother,they stayed good one occasion Queen told Ghost she`s worried about Megan and Ghost told her that Soap was acting differently too.

**[Couple of days earlier]**

„_What do you mean she`s acting strange?It`s Hill we`re talking about."_

_Queen sighed._

„_Really funny.I mean she started acting weird since we got back to New York and last couple of days she seems to lose it."_

„_Lose it?Lose what?Please Liv,an explanation would be wonderful._"

„_Oh,screw you `s all about the job,she doesn`t even go out with the rest of us -she stays home and drinks `s barely getting any sleep,she`s either in the gym kicking that poor boxing sack or the range shooting at the damn eats if I make her eat and she always has a fucking cigarette in her fingers and her face in HATES paperwork,Simon!"_

„_But she was always a workaholic,you told me I get what you want to it`s connected to the shitty way MacTavish acts."_

„_You think?"_

_They were talking about their captains among other things before and they realized something must have happened between them since the known awkward morning when they caught Megan leaving his was okay but the second she came and told them they`re set to leave,something seemed very wrong._

„_ hasn`t mention her or the squad since you and when I asked him if he talked to Hill he told me to go fuck myself."_

„_You didn`t tell me that you idiot!That explains a is pissed off at everyone who even mentions the task force."_

„_Did she found some handsome bloke too?"_

„_What the hell are you talking about?"_

„_MacTavish found himself a girl."_

„_No fuckin` way!Wheen?"_

„_I found out last night when she left his room,I bumped into her."_

„_You`re kidding me?Who is she,some G.I Jane from the base?!"_

„_You know Emily,the MI6 consultant?"_

„_Who`d forget the perky blonde with long legs and scarfree skin?"_

„_Jelous much?"_

„_Well,kinda..."_

„_Don`t `re prettier than her aand I think scars are hot."_

„_ ,Emily Eckhart the miss MI6 of the year and Mohawkman?Who would`ve guessed that she`s his type.I thought more of a soldierly brunette with a collection of scars would be his match."_

„_We were surprised `re apparently dating for three weeks now."_

„_No shit?!"_

_The rest of the conversation was about other things and they talked for 2 more hours until Ghost had to go._

**[Back to present day]**

Soap was sitting in his office writing up the last reports and finishing up his paperwork for the was thinking about the mission the task force was supposed to head to very soon and worried that the had spent too much time working out the was interrupted by repetitive knocking and sighed when it didn`t stop.

„ It`s unlocked!" he said with irritation in his voice.

The doors opened up and Soap raised his head to see who it was looked stunning even in her jeans and a dark blue blouse,her pink lips streched into a smile revealing big pearly white long blonde hair loose and her light green eyes looking straight into Soap`s greyblue ones.

„So?"

„What?I can`t come say hi to my boyfriend anymore?"

„I didn`t mean that."

Emily walked over to his desk and hugged him from behind while he was still sitting in his chair looking down at the noticed that he`s ignoring her and started kissing his neck and massaging his back.

„Hey,I`m sorry babe but I can`t do that right now.I have shitload of paperwork and reports that I have to give to reminds me I have to go now while he`s still in ."

He picked up the reports and stood up,kissed Emily hard on the lips and walked out of the office with Emily by his locked the room and headed towards the Op entered it and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a familiar face.

„ Sir,I have the reports on..."

With Megan in the Operations room on her daily briefing,Snake had the job to work with a billion of FNG` looked like there was a whole village of them although it was only 30 of them were talking among eachother,not really caring for anyone else but them.A few of disciplined soldiers were standing in attention but the rest was acting like a bunch of school irritated Snake so he yelled at them to shut buzzing stopped and he separated them in groups: Alpha,Bravo,Charlie and lost count of how many soldiers he passed on to other units and it seemed like it never ends,the constant flow of soldiers dying in the field fighting someone else`s war and soldiers replacing he felt sick to his stomach,sometimes it seemed like nothing can stop him from doing the job he loved but hated so ,he liked the fact he helps somehow but he couldn`t help himself but to think of a life he`ll never have a chance to live-a normal,peaceful life,maybe a wife and couple of kids,a knew he would never had that,in a way he enjoyed the batchelor thing is that as long as he had friends around him who were breathing and talking to him,he felt like nothing else mattered,he didn`t need the family life normal people wouldn`t have enjoyed it anyway,he was an adrenaline addict,close death encounters were his wouldn`t trade it for was writing in the last few numbers of someone`s serial number when he saw seargant major Gerald Benson walking towards 25 year old african-american,an ex marine was a specialist in close combat(as he likes to say „hand to hand and face to face"),he looked like one of those bodybuilders with huge arms so it wasn`t odd that his nickname was he was on numerous appointments regarding anger management. They haven`t helped him has a 4 year old daughter Leila with his girlfriend Natalie back in Chicago.

„Whassup?" said Hulk,he didn`t salute as they were all buddies among eachother.

„Hey dude.I almost broke down into tears when I saw the newbies today." Said Snake closing the folder.

„That awful?Were they worse than my platoon back in the day?"

„Man,you were fuckin` are complete airheads except a corporal and three might even get into our team if they pass the drill course in time."

„No shit?Do they have names or do we number them like we did with Tank and Raven?"

The sgtmajor laughed while Snake remembered the times when Hulk gave them a hard time.

„They do and we won` `re corporal Charles Hanson 21 years old;master seargant Anna Churchill 24 years old;seargant first class Wilson Hernandez 22 years old and staff seargant Helena Locke 22 years old."

„Two chicks?Man if I didn`t have my baby girl waiting for you`re single."

„Yeah well I don`t have time right the damn mission we have now I have even less of it."

„So captain is still talking to Shepherd?"

„Yep,she came in fifteen minutes reminds me we gotta go check the winter gear."

„You gotta be shittin balls are gonna freeze,I dunno what`s damn boiling heat in Baghdad or ice skating adventure in ,if I wanted my ass to freeze I`d move to the South pole."

Snake rolled his eyes and playfully punched him in the heard the announcment over the speakers and headed towards the main briefing room on the third floor of the HQ with Raven and Doc eventually joining them.

Back in the Ops room Megan was arguing about the mission over the webcam.

„I have no saying on `t you understand that?So what,the Navy will get the entire glory just for themselves and so what if my team has to work under the radar?I am pissed but I can`t change came from the top Shepherd."

„I`m not pleased but if that`s what the commanders want then so be team will be joining the task force in Germany and head from there to Russia."

„ Yes sir."

She wasn` happy about the fact that they would have to work with them but hell it was just a few hours right?Her mouth suddenly felt dry and her stomach painfully twisted when she heard a voice she hasn`t heard in little over a month.

„Sir,I have the reports on..."said Soap,unable to move from his place.

„MacTavish you`re the person I Hill was just explaining to me the details of the agreed on her team joining us in will be a joint mission of the 141 and the Navy with her team watching your back."

„Agreed?Not so ? is more of controlling the situation for the Navy in the Gulag, `s orders were to hide ourselves in your shadows so the Navy could be the jackpot winner of the year in the world`s eyes."

Soap couldn`t believe his `ll have to work with her again?With a woman he fallen for the first day and who broke his heart into million tiny pieces?!Anger was boiling in him again just like when she didn`t want it to show in front of Shepherd because it would be simply nodded.

„Great."

He said it sarcastically but Shepherd haven`t noticed,it seemed like Megan did neither but he knew that her eyes were trained at Shepherd the moment it slipped out of his was completely emotionless,clinical as she was she looked different,tired?

„You might be in charge officially but don`t expect of me to clean your mess and especially don`t expect me to sit around and watch you do all the work.I hope that is all,I have to inform my team."

„Ofcourse,I haven`t expected that of can we expect you at the german base,Hill?"

Megan smirked and Soap simply stared at her,she noticed that and looked at him.

„ETA 2300 out."

She killed off the feed and Shepherd turned to Soap who still glared at the now black screen and the emblem of the task force 141 spinning slowly.

„You`re set to leave at 2100 luck,son."

With that Shepherd left leaving Soap alone with his thoughts.

„_I`ll see her tomorrow?She agreed to share commandment just like that?"_He was finally at peace or as much as he could be and now out of the blue here she comes again?He remembered the pain he felt when she told him that she`s not able to stop her father from doing what he wants,that she`s be told although he hated her now,he haven`t met a stronger person than eventually decided to inform the team about the trip and say goodbye to liked her and that was enough for him right now,if it grows into more he`ll be happy with has the right to be happy with someone.

Megan closed her eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths clutching the edge of the desk so didn`t mean to see him,talk to him and especially not work with him ever again.A part of her couldn`t be happier that she saw him but she knew he didn`t think of her that way was angry at herself for doing what she did to was furious at herself for ruining what was probably the best thing that happened in her decided to call in her team so she could brief them about the everyone settled in she started with the briefing.

„As you know we`re heading out right after the have an assignment that`s slightly different than any before.."

She turned on the huge plasma screen behind her,clicking her remote pictures and maps of the Gulag showed up making most of the team frown.

„Umm,russian Gulag?Isn`t that in...Russia?"said Crown,making Snake frown and Megan glaring at him.

„Yes, seargant is indeed in Russia,that will be tiniest problem possible for you if you continue with the won`t be allowed to be noticed,you`re getting new codenames for this gig."

„What do you mean we`re not gonna be allowed?New codenames?"said Snake who was confused,and he wasn`t the only one.

„Who did you piss off now?" Queen said with a smile on her face.

„No least not ,let`s get back to the I was saying we`ll be working with another task force,they will be in charge,the Navy know they had an _accident_ regarding the evacuation in Lebanon so the bosses want to give them a chance to clean their Colonel Jameson also told that something will be waiting for us before we return to the NY base."

„You must`ve pissed off someone really bad."said Snake and Megan just glared at him.

„Which task force?"an almost childish voice could be looked at the pettite blonde in the back,she was barely visible behind was slightly confused but remembered that she was a new addition to the through some papers she tried to find her file.

„Oh,you must be master seargant Anna a callsign?"

„Yes ma` no ma`am."

„It is not neccesery to call me ma`am all the will get a nickname very soon I am sure of moving `ll be working with Task Force 141 on this one." She sighed when she finished the sentence which went unnoticed.

„We`re working with the 141?" said Queen,happy to know she`ll see Ghost again.

„ on your usual gear,it`s chilly out there but you`ll did you go to see Pac?" –Pac was the on-base medic,doctor Paisley Addams,36 years old,married,two children.

„I didn`t.I was fine until lunch but I felt sick after it."Raven had a cold for a week and it started to grow into a full time flu.

„You`re off the mission,go to Pac,Churchill you`re in.I hope you`re `re heading to German base at 1900 hours,we`ll have a briefing there with the `s `re dismissed."she said and nodded to Raven to leave.

Everyone went to their rooms to get their things ready and Megan stayed for a bit longer in the Op room and arrived in the room just in time when Queen spoke to Ghost over the and Queen were sharing a room cause they got along very good and Megan couldn`t stand being alone in a closed the door and Queen quickly said goodbye to Ghost.

„Hey,I was just..."

„I don`t care about your personal life as long as it doesn`affect the job."

„Look,with all due respect,what the hell is your problem?!You`re being impossible these weeks,you`re acting unbelievebly idiotic since we left this about MacTavish?"

„What?!"she smiled but Queen knew she was furious at her right now.

„Did something happened..?No let me rephrase happened with the two of you after our `meeting´ in the hallway outside his room?" She was also getting angry but she was frustrated even more.

„Nothing okay?I have no intention talking about him."

„Did he hurt your feelings or what?"

„I HURT HIS,OLIVIA!"she shouted at Queen who was now staring at her captain,her friend.

„Night before we left we slept together again,we decided to give the relationship a shot but I told him in the morning that it will never ?"she was now on the verge of crying but she pressed her palms in her eyes and blocked it.

„That explains everything Riley told me."

„Riley? Ghost, did he tell you?"

„MacTavish started to act really strange after our departure,he even started dating that little miss sunshine."

„He`s dating someone?Good for him."

„Yeah,Emily have been dating for 3 weeks now."

„Isn`t she working for MI6?"

„Yes,she`s the liason in Credenhill base."

„ should be happy,she is nice."

„Oh cut with the shit,Megan!"Queen raised her voice,irritated by Megans attitude and she simply stared at her confused.

„You can`t be glad he`s dating that blonde ,nobody is!I even think Mohawkman isn`t glad he`s dating her,she`s the consolation prize."she told everything in one breath and took a second to steady her sighed,knowing Queen won`t let this go.

„I shoved him away after I promised him we`ll didn`t see his face when I talked to Shepherd, fuckin` hates me for doing that to what do you want me to say?That I want him,that I don`t want him to date Evelyn?Hell moved on,so am I."

„I`m sorry."said Queen and turned to her bag to place her clothes in it.

„Yeah,well focus on the can`t screw this up."she said and started to pack her things too.

„Emily."Queen simply added and Megan frowned.

"Her name is Emily not Evelyn."

Megan couldn`t care less for her name,she tried not to care for Soap but her mind always wandered back to shook her head,mentally slapping herself and continued to the team finished with their packing they headed towards the Black Hawk`s that were waiting for they will join the 141 in Germany,very soon they will find out what shocking surprise will be waiting them when they return from this what will this mission bring?

**So what do you think?Is it boring?This whole fic is about the relationships between the members,their friendships and their feelings, is more based on that and less on the missions,I want to give them more ,you know what goes on in the mission that follows but what news will shock the Viper?What do you think it will be? You paranoid yet? In the next chapter the two captains will be forced to talk to eachother...Well you`ll see pretty reviews please, IGNORE the missing words as much as you can,I am trying so hard to repair it.. **

**Funny thing is that I already have few chapters written but I can`t publish them yet cause their time hasn`t come are stuff that need to be written,problems to be resolved before I could publish a way I already know how things will work out,its strange how my mind works.**

**Btw.I am a HUGE fan of Linkin Park so I had to put them in the fic somehow and when I got the chance to do it I was like heeeell yeah!**

**Bon Voyage!**


	6. Chapter 6-Anger and hope

**[German military compound 22:58]**

The first helicopter was landing on the helipad,the one carrying Task force doors of the helicopter opened up and the 141 started to was first to get out,he told the team to get their things while he talked to the german seargants,Muller and gave him something to sign and Soap did started talking about the base but they were soon interrupted by the sound of two Black Hawks landing further away from knew who it was but still had hopes she wouldn`t show thoughts dispursed the moment he saw her getting out of the was wearing black camo pants,boots,white sleveeless shirt and a tight black and grey leather had two guns again on each of her thighs,this time a Desert Eagle and USP. hair was loose and it danced on her shoulder while she couldn`t help himself but to think she looks really good but he also noticed the stich over her eyebrow,bags under her made himself stop when she stood in front of teams were standing near the helicopters talking, and Queen tightly hugged eachother and talked,they were extatic to see eachother was on the other hand nervous when he saw a short blonde woman was standing near couldn`t help himself but stare at her,she looked beautiful,her eyes had an amazing piercing blue thought he`d melt when she smiled at and Toad noticed that and started to tease introduced her to the 141 boys and they all shook eventually decided to watch the two captains arguing with the german seargants and after without them about were all amused by it but they couldn`t really hear heard a couple of things,something about the same room and hating eachother.

„Shite.I was looking forward to the we`ll have to listen to them bitching..."said Worm.

„What the hell got into them since the last time we were all together?"asked Snake.

„Medically I`d say sexual attraction."said Doc causing the rest to burst into laughter.

„Medically?"What crap got into YOU since the ride in the helo?"asked Crown squinting at the young medic.

Ghost and Queen just looked at eachother,they knew what happened,well Queen knew more and she was sure she`d blurt it out to Ghost the moment they stay team continued to watch their CO`s and immediately reverted their gazes on something else and got into line when the captains headed in their Megan and Soap were obviously furious,their nostrils flaring. Megan had her lips pursed and Soap crossed his arms on his started talking at the same time.

„We agreed on..."

„We have set the..."

They glared at eachother but before she said something she took a deep breath.

„As I wanted to say,we have set the pairs that will share the rooms,same ranks sharing one room..."said Megan while looking at the teams „..So this is the deal.."and being interrupted by Soap.

„We thought it would be a great idead to mix our teams..."

„And I still think its a stupid idea.." said Megan,rolling her eyes at him.

„You`re just pissed off cause you`re not in charge on this mission." Said Soap and she raised her eyebrows,her mouth wide open,angry at the turned to him and they started to argue again.

„You `re acting childish,your only goal is to piss me off.I can`t believe I have to share a room with is the first time I regret being a captain.I`d gladly be demoted if that would mean I`d sleep with someone else!" The last part went unnoticed by the two furious captains who were now waving their hands and bashing eachother,the team was just blankly looking at them until Ghost and Snake agreed to get to sleep.

„Can we go?!"yelled Ghost but the captains continued.

„And what will you do?Kick my ass?"asked Megan while holding a hand in front of Ghost signaling him to wait.

„I won`t even look at your scrawny arse!You have issues,sweetheart!"said Soap knowing it would make her stood there with her mouth hanging open and shocked expression on her walked the short distance and stood just a couple of centimeters away from Soap with her hands on her hips.

„You wouldn`t huh?!"she asked smirking at him and pursing her crossed his arms in fron of his chest and leaned a bit towards her looking her in the eye.

„Not in a million years." Said Soap and that made her knew she`d regret her next words later but she was unbelievebly angry so it didn`t matter.

„Well,as I remember it didn`t bother you when we were in your bedroom,you self-centered moron!"He couldn`t believe she said that in front of their the teams?Well,they were shocked to hear that.

„Who would`ve gussed Doc would be right about something."whispered Crown to Snake who was unable to blink.

„Oh great!You had to say it in front of them?!You`re impossible,you are one narcisstic cow..."

„Fuck you!Give them the list and leave me alone."

Soap gave the list to Ghost who hastily took it away and read the was delighted to see he was paired up with Queen but the thing was that Snake was with them groaned at rest of the teams were paired up the way it was told and soon everyone went to their rooms,except Soap who stayed to talk further more with he got into the room he saw Megan asleep on the bed,her clothes still realized she just plopped on the bed and fell asleep cause was wearing her clothes, leg was dangling over the edge of the bed and bed was quickly changed his clothes and went into his bed,he fell asleep very was woken up by screaming and he realized it was Megan who was kicking and screaming in her was having a yelled „Stop"No!" and some names he didn`t recognize but one.

„Please tell Makarov to kill me,please just end it..."

He got up and sat on the edge of her bed,he couldn`t help himself but to stroke her arms to calm her down and she calmed down mumbled something incoherent and he could see her took the blanket and covered her body,he removed her boots and set them he could think of anything else he kissed her forehead instantly cussing himself.

„Shite."He sighed and went back to sleep.

He fell asleep witht the sound of her breathing,it felt so relaxing to was so mad at her but still she was perfect to him.._No,no Soap you bloody hurt you,you have Emily and she cares for you and you kinda care for ?!Oh bloody heel,whats with these women and me?Tomorrow would be the last time to see Megan,hopefully.I need to move on propperly,and Emily should be ,I feel like an arse again._He pushed the thoughts out of his head and drifted into deep is a mission tomorrow that would change his life and he wasnt aware of that yet.

**Yes,this is kind of short but I felt lazy writing this chapter,I had no imagination and inspiration to do .Hopefully the next one would be nice enoguh for you.**

**Take care lads!**


	7. Chapter 7-Price and debt

**Hellooo!**

**[Operations room,German military base]**

All personal issues were forgotten,the mission was extremely important and no one wanted to mess anything up cause when they get #627 they would be step closer to task forces were sitting in their places with the exception of two of them were standing near Shepherd who was explaining them the details.

"You're meeting up with the 6th Fleet. Leadin' the counter-strike."

The satellite traces Prisoner #627 incarcerated in a Russian Gulag near Petropavlovsk, Russia.

„Prisoner Six-Two-Seven. We believe that's who Makarov's got the mad-on for. But we can't get to him. „

The satellite detects four oil rigs off the Russian east coast and locates the eastern most rig, analyzing SAM sites all around the rig and oil workers held hostage by the Russians.

„Oilrigs, sir?"

„ Russians are using them as SAM workers are human shields so we can't just blow up the rigs this one is the least defended." said Megan pointing at one of the oilrigs.

„Boys, I know I'm sending you into the meat grinder in this one..."

„They're defending it, so it means we want it. Especially if it gets us to Six-Two-Seven."

_The satellite locates the U.S.S. Chicago submarine below the oil rig._

_Both Task forces and U.S. Navy Seals are on SDVs inside the U.S.S. Chicago._

„ U.S.S. Chicago Actual to dry-dock shelter, we have a go."

„ SDV hangar flooded, full pressure."

„Begin deployment." Team One is launched from the U.S.S. Chicago.

„Team One SDV is away."

„Hotel Six, bearing zero one-niner."

„U.S.S. Dallas deploying Team Two. RV at the objective." U.S.S. Dallas launches Team Two.

„Hotel Six, depth 20 meters."

„ Team Two at the objective."

The guy in front signals Roach as members of the task forces and Navy SEALs begin to surface. Captain Hill and Captain MacTavish reach the surface. They see two guards on the platform who are talking to each other.

„Хватит смолить эту дрянь. Лёгкие посадишь. (You smoke too much. Your lungs are gonna go bad.)"

„Отвали. (Fuck off.)"

„Чёрт, поделись хоть! (Damn it, share it though!)"

„Хватит ныть, а? (Enough whining, eh?) „

„Эх, ненавижу морской воздух...(Oh, I hate the sea air... )"

„Bravo Six in position..We'll take them out your go."said Soap to Megan.

She started counting down."Three,two,one.."after she got to `one´ they dragged the two guards underwater and killed them. They were helped up by the SEALs onto the platform.

„ Two hostiles down in section One-Alpha. Moving up to section Two."

„Roger that, Hotel Six. „

„Keep it tight people. Ready weapons. Move up."

_They spot an enemy leaning on the rail while taking a smoke._

„Got a visual by the railing."

„Free to engage."

„Suppressed weapons only." Said Megan,shooting the enemy making him fall into the sea.

„We're clear. „

„Civilian hostages at your position, watch your fire."

„Roger that. Team One moving to breach."

Soap nods at Megan who was standing behind then goes in front of him,takes the charge and sets it on the door.

„Team One breaching."

The charges explode and the team moves into the room.

2 Убейте их! (Kill them!); Противники! ОГОНЬ! (Enemies! FIRE!); Убить их всех! Казнить их всех! (Kill them all! Execute them all!)" yelled one of the guards.

„Clear."

„We're clear. Hostages secured in section Two-Echo."

„Roger that Hotel Six, Team2 will secure and evac, continue your search topside."

„Cobra Two what`s your status?"

„Cobra One we`re moving the civvies out." Said Queen.

„Copy `s move."

„Ok, moving upstairs. Control - We're advancing to Deck open. Watch your sectors."

„Enemy helo patrolling the perimeter. Keep a low profile, Hotel Six."

„ Roger that."

An enemy Little Bird flies around.

„Enemy helo, get out of sight." Said Megan trying to hide fast but stumbles in the process and lands on Soap,faces millimeters looks into his eyes but backs away, quickly got away from him and they continued with the mission.

„Ok, move."

„Clear, go."

„ Hotel Six, more hostages are at your position."

„ Copy that.„

The team moves up to the next room. They breach...

„Убейте их! (Kill them!); Противники! ОГОНЬ! (Enemies! FIRE!); Убить их всех! Казнить их всех! (Kill them all! Execute them all!)" yelled the guard.

...and clear the room.

„ Clear." Said Snake.

„ Clear. Control - all Deck Two hostages secured."

Russian is heard on the radio.

„Группа 5, приём. Ответьте Базе. Вань, ты там? Ответь Базе! Высылаем группу вниз. (Group 5. Respond to base. Vanya, are you there? Respond to base! We send a group down.)"

„ Enemy radio...I think we're going to have company sir..." said Ghost.

„ They`re sending down the reinforcement."said Megan turning to Soap.

„Set up for Plan B. Get some C4 on those bodies."

They plant C4 on the dead bodies.

„C4 placed, sir." Said Roach.

„Get to an elevated 'll ambush them when they discover the bodies."

They position themselves as the patrol arrives. Soap and Roach on the lookout.

„There's the patrol. Hold your fire until they're closer. Standby... Standby..."

The patrol enters the room and discovers what had happened. Loud chatter is heard on their radio.

„Plan B. Do it.„Roach detonates the C4. An alarm sounds. The team engages the enemy."Control, this is Hotel Six. Our cover is blown."

„Copy that, intel still indicates hostages and possible explosives on the top deck. Your team needs to secure that location before we can send in reinforcements to handle the SAM sites, over."

„Roger that. Will call for exfil in LZ needs us to take the top deck ASAP so they can send in the Marines. Move."

At the same time Megan also notifies her base.

„King,this is Cobra cover`s blown."

„Continue with your out of the spotlight,King out."

They continue to engage the enemy,clear the deck of hostiles and move up a flight of stairs.

„ Hotel Six, hostages from the lower decks are being extracted by Team 2. Proceed to the top deck ASAP to secure the rest, over."

„Copy that, we're working on it. Out."

They encounter enemy enemy Little Bird shows up.

„Attack heli 12 o'clock, find some cover!"

„ Enemy helicopter!Get down, get down!"

The Little Bird's guns start to spin and Roach shoots it down using an AT4.

„Enemy helo shot, are getting better at this."

„Thanks mate.I try."

„You boys can stop with the clock's ticking. We need to get topside and secure any remaining hostages before they call in the Marines." Said Megan,irritated again by their babbling. They push through around the rig.

„Split up. We can flank through these hallways." Said Soap while going up the stairs while Megan moved on below. They eliminate foot-mobiles on the way to the top deck.

„Move up. Let's go! Those hostages aren't going to rescue themselves."

_On the top deck, enemies pop smoke._

„Smokescreen."said Ghost and Snake at the same time and both of them chuckled.

„These guys have thermal optics. Stay clear of the smoke."said Soap.

„All teams be advised: these guys are a step up - they're using thermal to see through the smoke,Cobra One out."

_They engage the enemy in a thermal scope shootout within the smoke._

„Hotel Six, be advised, hostages have been confirmed at your location along with possible explosives, over."

„Copy that. All teams check your fire - we don't know what's behind these doors." They eliminate enemy foot-mobiles and push through the smoke. They reach the room_._ „Get a frame charge on the door. We'll hit the room from both sides." Soap nods to Megan and she sets the charge on the door.They breach and clear the room.

„Clear." Said Megan.

„Room clear. Control, all hostages have been secured. I repeat - all hostages secured. proceeding to LZ Bravo...Over."

„Good job, Hotel Six. Marine reinforcements are inserting now to dismantle the SAM sites. Get your team ready for phase two of the ."

As the hostages are secured, they come out of the room and rally at LZ Bravo where two F-15s fly overhead en route for a fire mission. The teams begin to board Little Bird helicopters that land on the platform. Megan boards in a heli with Soap ,Ghost and Snake, pulling out her M14 EBR. Additional Little Birds carrying the reast of the teams fly along with them.

As they take off, Punisher begins to speak via the radio.

_**Punisher: **__Punisher to all flights in the vicinity of grid 255202, local airspace is secure. I repeat, local airspace is secure. Proceed on course to target area on route November-Two. _

_Marines begin to rope down from UH-60 Blackhawks all over the oil rig._

_**Marine: **__I want these SAMs secure in five! Let's go! Move, move! _

_**Hunter Actual: **__Punisher this is Hunter Actual, Hunter Two-Two is moving to secure the SAM site at the south-west corner of main deck. Hunter Two-Three is proceeding toward the nearest building to disarm the explosives. _

_**Punisher: **__Punisher Actual to all strike teams. All SAM sites neutralized. Repeat, all SAM sites have been neutralized. Blue Sky in effect. _

-

The satellite displays the oil rigs going offline,the SAM sites have been dismantled by the Marines. The gulag where Prisoner #627 is being held is analyzed on Megans touchpad.

„Sixth Fleet's moppin` up. Time to move in ."said Megan,clicking the touchpad and Soap started going over the of the Gulag on the touchpad,the team looking at it,listening to Soap.

„Long history of this building. Not much of it pretty. Started out as a castle. With an actual dungeon. Built to withstand any siege. Building survived every brutal winter. The occupants... they weren't so lucky. The 't survive the the last century it's played host to anyone the government didn't want, but couldn't kill.„

„Place is filled with living casualties of the last war.." commented Megan,being cut off by Soap.

„Which I swear I thought we'd I suppose it's all a day at the races: you back the losing horse, and this is where you end up. Six-Two-Seven is the piece of meat Makarov wants, so let's cut him loose. „

The satellite tracks Task Force on Little Birds heading towards the Little Birds fly the teams towards the gulag.

„Thirty seconds." Said Megan.

Two F-15s fly in.

_**Jester One-One: **__Hornet Two-One, this is Jester One-One, flight of two F-15s, four HARMs for the section. Standby for SEAD, over._

_**Hornet Two-One:**____Solid copy, Jester. Go get 'em.___

_**Jester One-One:**____Good tone. Good tone. Fox-Three. Fox-Three.___

_**The F-15s fire and destroy a radio station and fly off.**___

_**Jester One-One:**____Good kill. Good kill. Hornet Two-One, you're clear all the way. Good luck. Out.___

_**Hornet Two-One:**____Hornet Two-One copies.___

_**Hornet Two-Two:**____Two-Two copies all.___

_**Hornet Two-Three:**____Two-Three, solid copy.___

_**[07:42.40 miles east of Petropavlovsk, Russia]**___

_**Hornet Two-Two:**____Two going in hot.___

_**Hornet Two-One:**____Roger.___

_**Hornet Two-Two:**____Guns guns guns. Guns guns guns.___

_**Hornet Two-Two fires its guns and takes out a watch tower. The entire gulag is alerted of their presence as Russians are seen moving all around the gulag.**___

_**Hornet Two-One:**____Two-Two, Two-One. Good effect on target.___

„All snipers, this is MacTavish, standby to engage."

„Cobra One standing by."

Soap briefly looks at Megan who was staring at the scene below her. „Stabilize."

„Roger." said Hornet Two-One.

„All snipers - clear to engage."

Hornet Two-One hovers across the first guard tower. Megan takes out her M14 EBR and eliminates foot-mobiles on the tower with Roach`s help. „Shift right."

„Shifting." Hornet Two-One hovers to the right to the next tower.

„Ready." Says Megan as they take out more hostiles on the second tower.

„On target." Said Worm.

„Shift right. „

„Shifting."

„I see four hostiles on the next tower!"

Hornet Two-One hovers to the right to the next tower. Before the snipers can engage, an F-15 fires on the tower and quickly flies past Hornet Two-One. The resulting air draft causes Two-One to wobble and to spin a few times which almost sent Megan flying out the heli but Soap reached for her before she flew completely out of the helicopter and dragging her back just looked at him,not even saying a `thank you´which surprisingly didn`t pissed off Soap.

„Shepherd! Get those fighters to cease fire immediately! That was too close!"

„I'll try to buy you some time. One man in a gulag doesn't mean much to the Navy at this point. „

„ Bloody Yanks! I thought they were the good guys! „

Megan simply glared at Ghost who was oblivious to her noticed it.

„Ghost cut the chatter. Stay frosty. „

The Little Birds begin to land on the gulag, dropping off the two captains and the teams_._

„Second wave going in, standby. Two-One touching down on target. Team One is deployed."

„ Go! Go! Go!"

The team engages enemy foot-mobiles positioned on the second levels on the way to the entrance of the gulag.

„ Two-One is in position for gun run.„

„Copy Two-One, lasing target on the second floor!"

„ Two-One copies, got a tally on six tangos, inbound hot." Hornet Two-One fires its guns on the second floor. The team reaches the entrance.

„The entrance is up ahead, keep moving!"

„ Bravo Six,hostiles on the third floor!" Megan notices hostiles on the third floor.

„Roach, use your M203!„ They eliminate hostiles defending the entrance and enter the gulag. „This is it! We go in,grab Prisoner 627 and get out! Check your corners! Let's go!"

As they enter into the control room, they engage the few hostiles positioned there.

„That's the control room up ahead! I can use it to find the prisoner! I'll tap into their system and look for the prisoner! It's gonna take some time!"

„Ghost,take Queen and Hulk with you."said Megan.

„Copy that! We're on cell duty! Follow me!" said Soap.

Ghost hacks into the gulag's control systems. The rest of the team goes down the first level and engages foot-mobiles while looking for #627.

„All right, I'm patched in. I'm tracking your progress on the security cameras. „

„ Copy that! Do you have the location of Prisoner 627?"

„Negative, but I've got a searchlight tracking hostiles on your floor. That should make your job easier." Ghost turns on the searchlight to track hostiles for the team to eliminate.

„Roger that! Stay sharp! The prisoner may be in one of these cells! Ghost, we've hit a security door, get it open!"

„Workin' on it...this hardware is ancient!"

„You do know what you`re doin`?"

„Please,Queen like you don`t know me."

„Queen cut the fuckin` chatter." Said Megan,the tone of her voice startling her.

„Yes ma`am."

„Ghost, you opened the wrong door!"said Soap as the door on the other side of the next room opens.

„ Roger, standby... Got it!" The door in front of the team opens.

„That's better, let's go!" As they continue to engage the enemy, team members search the cells, but they are empty.

„Cell 4-D is clear. „said Snake.

„Cell clear. Move." Added Worm.

„Talk to me Ghost...these cells are deserted!"

„Hold on! There!"

„Got it! Prisoner 627's been transferred to the east wing!"said Queen,winking at Ghost.

„Head through the armory in the center - that's the fastest way there."

„Roger that! Squad, head for that armory down there! Move!"

The team heads downstairs to the armory and Snake looks at a wide variety of assault rifles, shotguns, and pistols to choose from_._

„ See anything you like?" asks Soap,smiling.

„Bad news mate. I'm tracking three, no, four hostile squads converging on your position!"

„I can hear them coming...let's go! We're too exposed!" Russian is heard from a distance as hostiles are moving in. From the control room Ghost tries to open the door in the armory, but it locks and gets stuck. „Ghost! Open the door!"

„Bloody hell, they've locked it from the hardline. I'll have to run a bypass."

„Too late! They're already here!"shouted Megan,irritated by Ghosts hacker chatter.

Hostiles surround the armory, firing at the team from all directions. They shoot back,partly unsuccesful.

„Be advised - you've got more tangos headed your way."

„We're gonna need more cover - grab a riot shield!"

They grab riot shields in the armory and defend themselves from large numbers of hostiles.

„Ghost,open the door!"

„Almost there! Routing through the auxiliary circuit..." The armory door opens.

„Go go go!Use your...„

„I'll draw their fire with the riot shield! You take them out!" said Megan,interrupting Soap in the process.They advance across the floor engaging enemy targets. They reach the window at the end of the floor.

„Ghost here. Recommend you bypass the lower floors by rappelling out that window."

„ Copy that! Follow me!"

„Captain MacTavish, last floor clear. We'll link up with you at the bottom."said Toad and Soap and the rest rappel out the window down to the bottom floor.

„Sir,the camera feed in solitary confinement is dead. The power must be down in that section."

„Roger that,Ghost Squad, switch to night vision."

They switch on night vision goggles as they enter the bottom floor. They engage hostiles in a dark hallway. When they clear out the hostiles Soap turns to Megan.

„Cobra One go check these cells for stragglers."

Megan nods,taking Snake with her and they leave to check and clear the cells.

„This one's empty." Said Megan

„This one's empty, too."

„We`re clear,Bravo Six."

At the end of the tunnel an explosion blows a hole on the ceiling, lighting up the floor, briefly shell-shocking Roach.

„Shepherd, what the hell was that? Get the navy to cease fire! „

„The Navy isn't in a talking mood right now. Standby. Bravo Six - they've agreed to stop firing for now. Keep going, I'll keep you posted. Out."

„Fuckin` must be captain Cheating Asshole giving orders out there."Soap simply looked at her confused at what she just said."What?„

He shook his head and she puffed in frustration.They continue through the floor. They reach the end of the hallway.

„The old shower room's about thirty feet ahead on your left. You'll have to breach the wall to get in.„ said Ghost.

„Roach - plant the breaching charge on the wall, we're taking a shortcut."

Roach plants a breaching charge on the wall. The charge explodes, throwing an enemy across the room as the team breaches the shower room.

„Spread out!"

Enemies appear above them from the upper floor.

„Hostiles on the second floor! Take them out!" _._

„Heavy assault troops up ahead! Don't attack them head on! Move quickly and hit them from the side! Cook your grenades to detonate behind them!" ordered Megan as the team reached the middle of the showers,seeing hostiles with riot team pushes through,moving across the shower room.

„Use the lockers for cover!„

They eliminate the enemies and reach the end of the showers.

„I'm heading for that hole in the far end of the showers! Follow me! Let's go! Go go go!" They jump down the hole into a tunnel.

„Ghost, we're in the old tunnel system heading south-southwest."

„Ok. Keep going along that tunnel."

„Talk to me Ghost.I don't want to be down here when those ships start firing again."

„Keep going, you're almost there." Said Ghost as they slide down a slope and move to the end of the tunnel.

„I'm detecting two heat signatures - one of them should be Prisoner 627." Said Ghost.

Roach plants a breaching charge on the wall and the charge see prisoner 627 getting off a chair, strangling the guard with his handcuffs, and then moving towards Roach. The prisoner punches Roach down to the floor and aims an AK-47 at him. MacTavish points his M1911 pistol at him. „Drop it!"

„Soap?"

„Price? „asked Soap and grabbing his M1911's barrel with his other hand and handing it back to Price."This belongs to you, sir."

„ Who's Soap? „ asked Worm,confused by the nickname.An explosion shakes the room.

„ This whole reunion is nice but we gotta get outta here! Move! Move!" said Megan wanting to get out of there,yelling at them when she hears Shepherds warning.

„ Bravo Six - be advised, they've started the bombardment early! Get the hell outta there now! „

„ Go,go,go! „ said Soap and Price, Roach,Worm ,Megan,Snake and himself moved through the tunnel system. At the end of the tunnel a Little Bird hovered across from them. „There's the chopper! Get ready to jump!„ Before they reached the chopper, the tunnel collapsed.

„Go back go back! We'll find another way out!"

„This way,this way!" said Megan and they follow her.They run back the other way through the halls and reach a cafeteria. An undetonated bomb lies on the floor where it has made a hole on the ceilings above.

„ It's a dead end! „said Worm.

„ Six-Four, where the hell are you, over?„

„ Bravo Six, there's too much smoke, I can't see you,I can't see you –„

„Roach is down! Roach! „yells Soap as pieces of rubble knock down Roach.

„Whatever you're gonna do Soap, do it fast! „Price helps Roach out of the rubble while Soap fires a flare from his M203.

„Bravo Six, I see your flare. SPIE rig on the way."

A rope is lowered helps up Roach.

„Let's go! Let's go!Hang on!"shouted Price.

They hook up on the line,Megan had to hook on the same one with Soap cause there were too many of faces were inches apart and like it wasn`t bad enough he had to put an arm around her waist to keep her in place just in case her hook wanted to unhook herself no matter what,she didn`t want to be near are extracted out of the gulag just as the Navy completely decimates it with artillery fire.Soap dragged Megan in the heli and she ended up on top of him other were dragged in by the task force soldier and stared confusedly at the duo lying on the wanted to get away from him as fast as possible and Soap shared the as she tried to untagle the rope and the hooks and the rest of the things that got tangled up between them she made it even just looked at them amused by the scene that was going on in front of them.

„Is there something I can do lads?" Asked Price while the captains started arguing and insulting eachother,Price decided its time to get them away from eachother and quickly.

„Snake,right?"

„Yes sir?"

„Got a knife?" Price asked Snake and he nodded,giving the knife to walked the short distance to the duo that was still trying to untangle,shouted at them to be steady and in one cut set free the now tired Megan rolled over to the side and sat down ,Price saw blood on to where he cut the rope,maybe he nicked seemed like theres bit too much blood for that.

„Son,did I nicked you with the knife?You got blood."

„Whaa-?No I`m fine old its from some bloody Russian." he smirked

„You alright..uhm? „he asks Megan.

„Its captain to mee-.." she started to stand up to shake hands with Price but before she could finish the sentence,she collapsed on the floor making them all Soap was worried,he watched as Price checked her for her vest they see a blood soaked shirt and a small,barely visible shrapnel sticking out of her they could react a blood pool was created underneath her.

**CLIFFHANGER!Buahahhahhah I wanted to mess with you a little...Soo is she going to survive?Or the injury will take its toll and send our Captain Hill six feet under?Well,I dunno...And the surprise for the team?!Well you will find out about everything in the next chapter that is yet to be written!Even I don`t know if she .**

**Merci for your support and love.**


End file.
